


Chasing the Fall

by McSemple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Lovers, I don't know a lot about this stuff man, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Private Investigators, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bad guy and good guy trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSemple/pseuds/McSemple
Summary: George works in a special force in where he is assignment a case dealing with a new robber on the lose. With little experience and such a big case, he has to catch this criminal named Dream with a partner to help. Maybe this could be fun?Dream, a new to the scene robber, robs the largest bank in the city. Then gets away with it. With the new respect to his name and hearing there was this investigator chasing him around, trying to catch him. He will enjoy this.But who was going to tell them that this was not going to be enjoyable at all... At least for one
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 5





	Chasing the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> ________________
> 
> 𝐃𝐚𝐭𝐞: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝟐𝟓𝐭𝐡, 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟖
> 
> 𝐀𝐠𝐞: 𝟐𝟑
> 
> 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬:
> 
> 𝙸'𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜. 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗. 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚐𝚘𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
> 𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚎, 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚢.  
> 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎? 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝙳𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛.
> 
> 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a struggling morning, George goes to his work.  
> Metting his co-worker for this new case that he still hasn't heard what is. Also meeting the people that will be around him during the entirety of the case. 
> 
> The case?  
> Oh yeah, what is the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐃𝐚𝐭𝐞: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝟐𝟓𝐭𝐡, 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟖
> 
> 𝐀𝐠𝐞: 𝟐𝟑
> 
> 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬:
> 
> 𝙸'𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜. 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗. 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚐𝚘𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
> 𝙼𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚎, 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚢.  
> 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎? 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝙳𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛.
> 
> 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞.

* * *

_**Third pov** _

* * *

Even though being in this workforce for five years, George still struggled with his damn suit. Looking in his own mirror that sat in his room, trying his hardest to tie the blue tie on his suit. 

"I really don't want to look up another tutorial..." George mutters under his own breath, staring into the mirror. He was already almost late from sleeping in, he was just lucky that his work started later in the day.

Groaning he just decided to figure it out later. Walking fast to the other side of his room to the small table beside his bed, looking through it. "There!" He shouts, grabbing the glasses that were buried under a bunch of random crap. 

The glasses were a very light blue colour, then the lens was black from being heavily tinted. (Clout goggles) He quickly put them on, no one from his workplace has seen him without them. If he was being honest he liked them a lot, they helped with his confidence if anything.

Looking down at his watch he realized he had twenty more minutes and the office was ten minutes away not to mention traffic. "Shit."

Jogging up to his mirror he checked himself one more time, ignoring the tie, he will figure it out later. Straightening up his outfit one more time before nodding to himself. Quickly jogging out of his apartment. 

* * *

Jogging up to his office, he throws the door open. Within seconds everyone in their cuticles turns and stares at him. Too out of breath he just ignored them, walking over to what he assumed to be his desk, he had actually never been in this office. However, it was luckily beside his old room. 

About the room, it was quite large. Walls were painted white to contrast the dark grey tiles on the floor, noticing they were in fact marble as well. There were desks scattered around the room but were mostly lined up with each other.

While sitting down he turned to his right, seeing there was another room encased in glass with a small door. It had a large table, a few cabinets, and a large whiteboard. He assumed that was where he was going to spend most of his time in this case. 

Looking in front of him he saw his name on a large file with a bunch of papers, at least he got the right desk. "George right?" Jumping at the sudden voice he looked up to his left, god was this his partner?

The person that stood, leaning on his desk beside him couldn't help but make him groan. This person wore the same type of suit as him but so much messier.

His undershirt was untucked without a tie at all, the top two buttons undone and his blazer was tied around his waist. The person also had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, pushing back his unbrushed hair. At least his pants were on right.

George heard laughing from the person. "I'm guessing you know we're working together. I'm Sapnap." 

Sapnap? What an odd name. George hesitantly held out his hand for Sapnap to shake, a friendly greeting? Sapnap quickly took it, aggressively shaking it, a wide smile on his face. 

Was it too late to request a different case?

"Sapnap!" The shout from the other side of the room startled George, looking in front of him to see a man running up. And George thought Sapnap was unprofessional. 

The person running up to the two wasn't even wearing a suit, he was wearing a hoodie. A bright hoodie that had so many different colours on it, the sleeves weren't even the same colour throughout the whole thing he thought. 

"Is this the new guy?" The man asks, hands-on the desk as he stood in front of the two. "Yeah, he seems really uptight," Sapnap says, laughing. Turning to George, a wide condescending smile plastered on his face. George merely rolls his eyes behind the glasses. 

The sound of giggling from in front of him gets him to look back at the person who ran up, "You don't got to be that professional, here at least. I'm Karl." At least he has a more normal name. 

"Are you on the case as well?" George decided to ask, getting a nod from Karl. "Yeah, everyone in this room is." He added, leaning over to George, "there are thirteen people here." He mutters in a hushed tone, holding his hand beside his face like a child. 

Shooting back up, "no. There are Fourteen people for this case." He corrects, clearly thinking about it hard, trying to remember. "Yeah, Wilbur isn't here yet."

Hearing there were so many people for one case worried him, "why are there so many people? What even is this case?" The question was finally asked, what was the case they were even assigned? 

With almost comedic timing, the door George once came barrelling into, another person came in as well. This person was a lot calmer in his entrance than he was though. 

"Hello everyone!" His voice was loud, confident, and British. George wouldn't lie, he thought he was the only British person in this office. Finally someone in a professional outfit like George, His suit however was a light grey, unlike his own dark blue one. A proud smile on the person's face as he stood in front of everyone. Was this the commander?

"Wilbur! Big Man, it's been too long." George quickly looked over to where the voice came from, shocked at why it sounded so high and British as well. Yet another unprofessional outfit but at this point, he should just assume everyone wore unprofessional clothing.

The person wore a white shirt with red sleeves, along with the v-line being the same red. Well, George assumed it was red, he couldn't completely tell. Besides that, he had Blueish grey jeans. The person had bright blonde hair as well and looked literally sixteen.

George leaned over to Sapnap, whispering, "is the person like sixteen?" Sapnap couldn't help but laugh, covering his mouth. "He gets that a lot, his friend as well. They are like twenty." George couldn't help but be surprised, "what's his name?" 

Without looking back to George, Sapnap mumbled as conversation stroke in the background, "Tommy. The kid sitting on his desk is Tubbo."

Tubbo, Tubbo didn't surprise him either when he wore what George thought was a green button-up shirt. It was tucked into jeans like Tommy's, almost matching actually. Unlike Tommy though, Tubbo had dark brown hair. 

"Ok, Tubbo's shirt is green right? And Tommy's red?" Something George avoided was talking about the fact he was colourblind, kids back in middle school loved to make fun of him for it. "Huh? Yeah, why?" Great, his question was pointless. 

George merely shrugged the question off, paying back attention to Wilbur who was still talking to Tommy. "Tommy, you can't keep interrupting me when I'm doing an announcement." His once bright and confident tone turned to an annoyed and tired one.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry." Tommy threw his hands in the air like some kind of defence. 

Wilbur sighed loudly, his confidence coming back. "You guys are probably wondering what this case even is." He states, laughing lightly after. Looking around everyone in the room seemed just as intrigued as George himself. 

"Well, get prepared for some rambling. It started a week ago, a new name was brought up but everyone ignored it from here. I mean, the man only robbed a convenient store. But it started getting worse. What went from convenient stores went to popular restaurants and large stores. 

But it got so much worse. I'm sure you've read it or saw it on the news somewhere, the Pogtopia bank being robbed. The largest bank in this city that held thousands if not millions of dollars was robbed. By that man, the man of the name Dream. 

He did this three days ago yet we still have no trace of him. So my superior instructed that multiple new people would be assigned to this case." Wilbur finally finished, sighing deeply.

However, his words deeply confused George. "Um, sir?" He speaks up, crossing his arms. "Just call me Wilbur, sounds better." 

Even though it felt weird he nodded, "Wilbur, why am I on this case? I work for the murder department." The question rang silent for a second as Wilbur seemed to be thinking. "Hm, not sure. You'd have to ask who assigned you." Flashing a quick smile as he looked over to another person.

George slumped back in his chair, letting out a quiet sigh. "You work in the murder department? What's it like?" Karl's question snapped George from looking at Wilbur. "Oh, I don't know how to explain it. You just get the information then try and find out who killed who." he realised his explanation was bland and dumb but didn't bother trying to go over everything.

"So you've never worked with a robbery?" George slowly glanced over at Sapnap. "No."

His tone was annoyed and sarcastic in a way. Sapnap laughing, "All alright then-" but before he could make a snarky comeback a loud booming voice called out to them. "Sapnap, my man!" It was the same child-like person from before, Tommy. 

"Tommy!" Sapnap shouted back, dragging out the 'y'. He seemed to match Tommy's tone. 

The man walked up to his desk, god why was everyone crowding his desk? "Who the fuck are you?" Tommy swearing slightly took him off guard, they can swear here? "George." His voice was a lot more flat than Tommy's. 

"George? I've never met someone with that name." That was Tubbo, George thought. Tubbo stood slightly behind Tommy, leaning over so he could even see George. "You're one to talk." A new voice.

George looked to his left, slightly feeling claustrophobic being surrounded by these people. Normally working completely alone. 

Who was this person to his right? Unlike most people around him, this person also was a bit more professional like himself. The man looked a bit old but George didn't want to be too judgemental. He had light blond hair and a black and green suit. 

The person laughed softly, "Philza, aren't you married." Tommy comes to Tubbo's defence, implying being married is a bad thing. Hearing that Philza laughed louder, running his hand through his short hair. 

"Guys! Stop crowding the new guy!" The sound of Wilbur's voice called over them all. Making everyone turn to him. "But we're not even talking to him!" Karl defends, making George remember that Karl was still there. He had almost forgotten since he was pretty much quiet other than his little laughs here and there. 

"Should I be offended?" George laughs uncomfortably, staring at his desk not daring to look up. 

Despite not seeing it George could tell Karl panicky looked over to him, "no, not at all!" Even though his tone was worried he was laughing throughout his sentence. "Doesn't matter, everyone go back to your desks." Pushing his way to beside George, Wilbur shoos the rest of the people away. 

The sound of everyone that once surrounded him leave slightly made him feel better, less crowded. 

"So, new to this whole robbing thing?" Wilbur tries to strike up simple small talk, then proceeded to get nothing but a nod as a response, making it a bit harder. "Have you ever worked with anyone here?" The question made George think, had he ever even worked _with_ someone? He usually requested working alone so he wouldn't get distracted. 

George only shrugged, "I don't normally work with people." His tone seemed forced as he spoke, trying to stay professional but it's hard surrounded by all the people who clearly didn't care. "I have a feeling you'll fit in great, also, don't worry about the whole suit thing. Our jurisdiction doesn't really force the dress code as much as other things." And with a wink, Wilbur walks away.

A bit surprised by the short unusually casual conversation, George decided to flip the file that rested on his desk. Skimming through the bits of this Dream person. He couldn't help but admit that it sounded so familiar. like something from a show maybe? 

_He didn't want to think about it._

Quickly closing the file he looked around, seeing other people up and about, meeting their co-workers. So that's what they were supposed to do for now? met who they are working with? George really didn't want to, he wished there were some clues or something so he could distract himself with work. 

But with the file he didn't even want to touch in front of him and people approaching him, he couldn't help but swallow hard. Slowly hyping himself up for having to do the worst shit ever.

Meeting new people.

But then he noticed a man approaching him, the well then, guess he doesn't have to get up. The funny thing was about this person was he couldn't be taller than 5'7, wearing a very specific beanie that looked years old. Then a suit similar to his own. Other than the face his suit was more or less utterly untucked with his undershirt fully undone... At least his tie was correct?

But most notably, the scar that ran across his right side. Going through his lips, slightly showing a bot of his teeth. At that George got a bit curious, not that he would admit that though. 

Letting out a sigh he mentally prepared himself before having to talk to this strange-looking man. "Hola my friend!" His tone was that of something that seemed to be a mocking of a very strong Mexican accent. Looking up to the man he responded simply with a "hello."

"Sapnap was right! You do seem kinda uptight." The accent completely dropped, allowing George to hear his real, slightly pitched voice. Shrugging he looked back to things on his desk. "I don't really care for making friends in this job, just got to do my job." 

Hearing the loud sigh from the man in fount of him he looked up. "God you act just like Techno, I thought you'd be cool with the whole glasses and shit." Feeling a bit self-conscious he pushes up his glasses, eyes glued to his desk. He wasn't always like this, he thinks. He used to be more open...

It's been a while, he could say. When he was little he was pretty close to this one kid, but he really wanted to push that deep inside his head. To a place that it will rot and be forgotten. Every so often that kid flashes in his head, usually when he is drunk though. 

"Did you want something?" George mumbles under his breath, getting a loud laugh from the person in front of him. "Nah, just wanted to meet some of the new folks. I'm Alex, better known as Quackity." Quackity held out his hand for George to shake.

However, something told George not to, so he didn't. With that choice the tension between them rose, making him wish he shook the man's hand. 

Letting out an uncomfortable cough, George looked around the room, seeing people still talking amongst themselves. That's when he noticed Quackity hop onto his desk, kicking his feet slightly. A bit taken aback he almost spoke up but Quackity beat him to it.

"Can't say why but I have a feeling you are gonna have a long few weeks with this case." Hearing that George tensed, slightly feeling a wave of unease fill him. Praying that anyone would step in, even that Tommy kid. 

But nothing happened as Quackity met his eyes, making him slightly squirm. For someone who seemed at first glance to be a very energetic fuckin crack-head, turning to this. It was enough for him to tear his eyes away quickly. Debating getting up and just leaving the office. 

Nonetheless, as soon as he was about to stand he heard his partner. "Big Q, don't tell me you are already traumatising the new guy." Just like that the tension almost completely disappeared... Like it was never there.

He chose not to think about it, instead, hearing the long drawn out laugh from Quackity. Seeing him quickly getting up and leaving, waving and looking around for his next victim. "Did he scare you? He is pretty loud, not to mention annoying."

Quickly becoming defensive George spoke up, "I'm not scared of him! He is just weird ok?" 

Sapnap couldn't say he was expecting that, honestly that was the largest he has reacted since he got there. Other than the whole entrance. "Sure," Sapnap smirked, dragging out the 'r'.

Letting an annoyed sigh he leaned back in his chair, pulling his knees closer to himself. "Are we going to do anything for the day?" The question came out strained, almost praying he could do anything that wasn't getting up and talking to people. That or people coming to him, they both sounded like hell. 

"Probably not, I mean we have literally no leads according to what Wilbur told me, this place calls for patience when it comes to clues or leads." Hearing that George couldn't help but slump further into his chair. The one thing he wasn't, _patient_

Yeah back in his department they would have to wait but they could still do stuff, but now everything that seemed to be needed done was already.

"George?" He quickly snapped back to reality, looking around to be met with Karl and a tall man beside him. The man wore a suit, quite a bland back and white and a red tie. But what did slightly catch George's attention was the mask the man wore along with the outfit, that and a pair of sunglasses. George could tell the person was extremely nervous and or uncomfortable and he fully agreed. 

Glancing back to Karl he was met with a large smile, "this is Ranboo! He is new as well, so I thought I should introduce you two. I mean, you both seem very tense. Maybe you could help each other." His logic was slightly flawed but at least he tried. 

George offered a small smile along with a little nod, getting one in return was enough for him as he glanced down to his desk. "You tried to pair up the two most timid people in the room and thought it would turn out good?" He heard Sapnanp ask sarcastically beside him, earning an offended gasp from Karl.

Looking between the two, George just accepted the fight that would break out at his desk, not surprised at all. 

"So Ranboo, which department were you in?" He asks, trying to strike up something so he could tune out the two beside him. Ranboo scratched the back of his head, chuckling dryly. "Uh, this is actually my first case..." Holy shit this place was a mess, having someone completely new work on a case like this one? "Really?" He asks slightly surprised.

Ranboo only nodded awkwardly, making George sigh. "Best of luck to the both of us I guess." Even though unable to see, George assumed the man smiled and nodded, shuffling away in hopes of being able to go to his desk and relax. "Well, it's not my fault these two are quiet! I thought they would hel-" But before Karl finished he cut himself off to looked around, noticing Ranboo left. "where'd he go?"

Even though the question seemed to be directed at himself he looked at the two expectantly. Getting a shrug from Sapnap and a blank stare by George. Merely sighing he leans against George's desk, "I really have no idea what I expected." Karl mutters, letting out a loud sigh. 

George couldn't stop himself from letting out an audible groan, "You guys act like I'm some kind of mute. I talked to Ranboo ok, he just left because he probably didn't want to hear you two bickering like you're some kind of fucked up shitty relationship." He sasses, sitting back up straight. 

The two went quiet, making George slightly nervous. 

Had he gone too far? I mean, they clearly didn't understand his humour... not like he was joking but still. All of a sudden he saw the two look at each other then burst into laughter. 

Blush creeping up to his face due to embarrassment he stares at his lap, listening as Karl and Sapnap holler with laughter. "Shut the fuck up!" He hears Tommy loudly shout with a follow up of someone shouting "language!" Back. 

He could practically feel all the eyes on him without seeing it, making him blush harder. He strongly disliked how he could blush easily. 

Though it took a while the two calmed down, leaving them breathless. "I didn't know you had humour in ya," Sapanap adds, catching his breath. 

"EVERYONE!" The sudden shout was enough to startle almost the whole office, including George as he quickly sat up straight. Looking over to Wilbur who stood in front of everyone.

He seemed just as distraught as the rest of them, aggressively running a hand through his hair. "It's Dream, he robbed the fucking Smp!" He shouts, clearly very angry, making George slightly sweat. 

One thing though, he had no clue what this 'SMP' place is. So he leaned over to Sapnap, whispering. "What's the SMP?" Only to get a stupid glance back. 

"The SMP, you know, the mall?" Sapnap coulda swore all that was behind George's eyes were elevator music as he still looked confused. "One of the newer malls, it was built like, a year or two ago now. Another one of the bigger attractions." 

Then it seemed to click for him, "oh the shopping centre? Really? Isn't that like, filled to the brim with security after what happened when it first came out?" He asks, but clearly, it was loud enough for Wilbur to hear. 

"YES! He managed to get past all of them! Stilling not only money but a bunch of materials as well! Going completely unnoticed! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" The shout caused everyone to shut up, a silence ringing through the room. 

Well until Wilbur let out a loud sigh, trying to recollect himself as he spoke, "I apologize, just slightly... Upset. We must take effect immediately, I will select the few to come along with me to check out where it happened. 

"You have an hour to process." He mumbles before walking straight out of the office, leaving a heavy tension that lingered greatly in the room. 

George would have let it get to him if he didn't feel a hand rest on his shoulder, looking up and his eyes meeting Karl's. "Don't worry, I doubt Wilbur would ever pick someone with as little experience as you! I mean, you used to work in a completely different thing, you know nothing about this stuff! I say the chances of you getting picked to go is like... 1 in 7.5 trillion. Don't even worry!"

Even though the words were harsh he felt slightly relieved, nodding his head. 

* * *

"George and Sapnap, you're going for more experience points."

Wilbur says too calmly, those few words are enough to make a large pit in George's stomach grow, contemplating whether he should complain, or just not go. Maybe walk out?

All these flashed before him for a split second before he quickly turns to glare at Karl. "1 in 7.5 trillion chance, huh?" Karl was already struggling to hold in his laughter but that seemed to be enough for him as he slightly choked on his laugh. 

"Come on you two, not like you need anything. I'll talk to you about what we are doing in the car, wait for you out here." At least he sounded calmer as he stepped back out of the office. 

He felt Sapnap smack him on the back, from the hour they were talking, George couldn't help but notice they both were quite annoying but nice enough. "Let's get going, hope you will understand what's going on while we're there."

Hearing that George shot up in his desk, "I was probably working here before you were!" But it didn't have the same effect because Sapnap was walking away, so because of that George jogged after him. Trying to insult him, but while also trying to keep his cool.

_1 in 1.7 trillion his ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say updates are gonna be that 'often' because I kinda wanna focus on putting out good writing instead of rushed pieces of shit-  
> I really do want to put out my best work but that little ticking clock in my head that always calls for deadlines is really shitty.
> 
> (This is gonna be one of the shorter chapters, hope to write more on them in the future with no time limit-) 
> 
> But besides that, I hope you really enjoyed the chapter and you'll stick around for some more to come!  
> Bye, have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I start way too much fucking stories man,  
> oh well.  
> Like my other story (Society's Broken System' on my account) this was taken from one of my other books I'm writing myself! Probably would never like, publish it. So I'm putting it here but in.. DNF form-
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, thanks for reading this far I swear it will get more interesting.  
> As I say for every story, I love reading comments. If you have any suggestions for how I can improve, I am always willing to listen!


End file.
